What Hurts the Most
by InuYasha'sReincarnation
Summary: Inu/Aya Kagome makes her choice. Leaving two people heartbroken. Can they find solace in each other or will they live in misery. One-shot RnR


I din't own Inuyasha

**What Hurts the Most**

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

Summery: (Inu/Aya) Kagome makes her choice. Leaving two people heartbroken. Can they find solace in each other or will they live in misery. RnR

(My notes)

◄**Sound**►

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

"Damn it to Hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsusaiga through a tree. As the tree fell Inuyasha jumped up onto the tree and pushed off into a near by tree. He landed on a big branch and sat down with his back to the tree trunk.

"Damn that Kagome," the hanyou said angrily to no one, "Why did she choose that damn wolf over me?"

**Flashback - one week ago**

It had been a month after the final battle with Naraku. Everyone was finishing up healing their injuries from the battle, and life was starting to get back to normal, or as normal as it could get. Miroku kept trying to over exaggerate a broken wrist to get lucky with a few of the village girls, but Sango always stopped him before he got to far. And Kikyo was killed by Naraku in the final fight.

After a long internal debate, Inuyasha decided to tell Kagome how he felt about her. He had been looking for her for awhile , and he started to think she went back to her time. But once that thought crossed his mind, Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent coming from near the God Tree. So he shot off in that direction.

He found her standing under the tree staring up into the branches. When he got close enough he jumped and landed right beside her.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said when he landed.

Kagome jumped when he spoke up. She turned and looked at him while trying to slow down her racing hart, "Don't do that!"

"Feh," Inuyasha pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too," Kagome replied in a voice that didn't sound like good news for Inuyasha.

"You go first," Inuyasha said.

"Well," Kagome started, "I have decided to go and be Koga's mate."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why!?"

"With all that we have been through, I felt closer to him than anyone else."

"Oh," the hanyou said as he lowered his head.

"What were you going to tell me?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's nothing important," Inuyasha said turning his back to her.

"I hope we can still be friends."

"Feh, whatever," with that he jumped into the forest.

**Exit Flashback**

'_She's no better than Kikyo,' _the hanyou thought. For the past week Inuyasha had been moving around randomly cutting down trees and killing any demon that crossed his path.

As Inuyasha sat in the tree, thinking of what to do next, the winds shifted. And a new scent that was not far from him caught his nose.

"It's a damn wolf," Inuyasha said tuning his head towards the scent, "Well, killing it will make me feel a little better."

With that, he took off towards the scent with the intent to kill the wolf. As he closed in on the wolf, Inuyasha noticed something about it.

_'It's a female,'_the hanyou thought as he continued to run through the forest_, 'She also smells familiar.'_

After a few more minutes of running, Inuyasha landed in a tree at the edge of a clearing. He looked out and saw the wolf looking out across the lake that was in the middle of the clearing.

The wolf had yet to noticed his presence. The wolf was draped in white fur and had red hair. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest.

'_Hey, that's Ayame,' _Inuyasha thought. As he thought to himself a new scent came to his nose. The scent of salt. _'And she has been crying.'_

Since Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing girls crying, he decided to make his presence known, and see if he could help without making it seem like he cared.

Inuyasha landed behind Ayame and spoke out, "Well, what do we have here?"

As soon as his words finished Ayame jumped up and got into a defensive fighting stance, ready to protect her self if need be. When she realized who it was that spoke she fell out of her stance and sighed, "Oh, it's just you, Inuyasha"

"What do you mean 'it's just me'?"

"I thought it was someone dangerous at first," Ayame replied.

"Hey, I am dangerous!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Anyway," Ayame continued blowing off his outburst, "What do you want?"

"I caught the scent of a wolf and I was planning to kill it to make me feel better."

Ayame realized who's scent he caught and lowered her head, "I'm not going to stop you."

It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize what she had said. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha erupted, "Why are you acting like you want me to kill ya?!"

In the few years that Inuyasha had known Ayame, she never seemed like the type of person to give up easily. If chasing Koga for all those years where any indication. So that statement shocked Inuyasha to the core.

"With my grandfather getting too old to lead our pack, he decided to step down and allow a new leader to take charge," Ayame started while tears started to well up in her eyes, "I was suppose to be next in line, but with Koga going and mating that Kagome, the rest of the pack decided to go with my cousin who already has a mate to produce a heir to continue our lineage." By this time Ayame was openly crying, "And once he took charge, he said that I was weak and useless, and he banished me from the tribe."

Inuyasha, not being good with crying females, awkwardly put his arms around Ayame and pulled her into his chest, "Stop crying. It ain't the end of the world."

After a few minutes Ayame stopped crying and pulled out of Inuyasha's arms. When she did Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Finally."

Ayame giggled at his actions. She then leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. When she pulled back, she blushed heavily when she realized what she just did.

Inuyasha had a look of surprise on his face as he tried to force down the blush that was rapidly rising on his face. _'That felt better than any of Kagome's,' _the hanyou thought as his mind tried to catch up with what just happened, _'Well its not every day I get kissed by some cute girl…Wait 'cute'? Where the hell did that come from?'_

"What was that for?" Inuyasha said once he regained the ability to talk.

"I wanted to give you thanks," Ayame said, "and that seemed like the best way to do it."

In truth Ayame didn't know why she kissed him. Something inside her just demanded that she kissed him. But she didn't know if it was just because the pain that Koga had put her through, or it was something completely else.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha snorted not knowing what to say in reply to that, "So now that your feeling better, what you going to do now?"

Ayame lowered her head at his question, "I don't really know. I don't have any where to go," she said with tears coming back to her eyes.

Inuyasha, sensing the change in her aura, grabbed her shouldered and forced her to look at him. "Hey! Stop crying!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" Ayame yelled angrily back at him, "Be happy that I got kicked out of my pack and now have no where to go?"

"No," Inuyasha said calmly, "You need to move on and show them that you better than what they think you are."

Ayame thought about what he had just said and after a few minutes replied, "But I still don't have anywhere to go, and I'm not one to live off the land that well."

"You could always come with me," Inuyasha said quickly.

"What?" the wolf asked not believing what she heard.

"You could..," the hanyou repeated with a light blush rising, "…come with me. I mean if you want."

"Why would you want me to go with you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head looking away from her. "I figured you need someone to protect you and stuff," he said.

Ayame, having known Inuyasha for awhile, knew that he was really saying that he wanted her to go with him cause he was tried of being alone all the time and needed someone at his side. At that point she knew what the thing was that demanded her to kiss him earlier, and now she was going to let him know what it was.

The female wolf reached up and grabbed the hanyou by the chin and forced him to look at him. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes not knowing what she was going to do.

"A-Ayame?" the hanyou stumbled out.

"Inuyasha," Ayame said in the sweetest voice Inuyasha had ever heard, "I would love to go with you." With that she leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips.

It took a minute for Inuyasha to realize what was going on. _'Is she really kissing me?' _Inuyasha thought, _'Damn, it feels good.'_Once the hanyou regained movement he wrapped his arms around Ayame and pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart when they finally need to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes and saw all that they needed to know. Inuyasha pulled Ayame into a tight embrace and Ayame rested her head on his chest. Neither said a word as they didn't want to ruin the moment.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence, "So," Ayame looked up at him, "What we going to now?"

"Well," Ayame said knowingly, "I always wanted a family. You know with lots of kids."

Inuyasha jumped back at that. "Whoa, whoa! That's moving a little to fast!" the hanyou said freaking out not noticing the wolf trying not to laugh, "I mean we just got together!"

Ayame couldn't hold it any more and busted up laughing. "I know, I just wanted to see your reaction," she said once she got control of her laughter.

"That was evil," Inuyasha pouted.

"Yeah, I know," Ayame said giving him a cute look, "but you still love me."

Inuyasha grabbed her a pulled her in to him, "Yeah, your right." Inuyasha kissed her again, and Ayame melted into him.

When he pulled back Ayame looked up at him and asked, "So where we going to go now? Cause when we do have kids I don't want them traveling around all the time."

Inuyasha thought for a moment then said, "We could go live with Sango and Miroku in Sango's village and help them rebuild it."

"But isn't her village a demon slayer village?"

"Yeah, but Sango said once she gets the village up and running the first thing she is going to teach all new recruits is that not all demons are evil and out to kill humans," the hanyou replied, "And she has already offered for me to help her out with the new recruits."

Ayame thought of the possibilities and decided that it was a pretty good idea, "Sounds good to me. We'll have a place to stay and be able to not worry about being harassed for being demons."

Inuyasha smiled at her words and looked down into her eyes, "So lets head to demon slayer's village and tell Sango our plan."

"Ok," Ayame said, "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," the hanyou said capturing her lips in a kiss.

When they broke apart, Inuyasha noticed Ayame had a look of mischief in her eye. Ayame jumped back out of his arms and while in mid air called out to Inuyasha, "Race ya there!" Once she landed she took off.

Inuyasha stood there for a second before realizing she took off. "Hey! Get back here!" the hanyou yelled as he took off after her.

* * *

**With Kagome**

As Kagome laid in Koga's arms she let out a content sigh.

Koga looked down at her, "What you thinking about, love?"

"The wish I placed on the jewel just came to true."

"You made a wish on it? I thought you were going to let me have it and become even more powerful," Koga said.

"You don't need any more strength," Kagome relied.

Koga backed off a little bit, "Well what did you wish for then?"

"I wished for Inuyasha to find someone to have as his, because I know he is to stubborn to let anyone in willingly."

"You use the jewel on the damn Mutt?!" Koga yelled, "Why could'nt I have it?"

Kagome glared at Koga making him flinch back. "Koga?" she said flatly

"Y-Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that Kagome leaned her head back into Koga's chest and faded off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**THE END**

Review and tell me what you think, I know you want to.


End file.
